


A Stubborn Bachleor

by SakkaSu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Stubborn Sasuke, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaSu/pseuds/SakkaSu
Summary: Perhaps his standards were too high or he was destined to be alone, Sasuke had already convinced himself relationships were too much work, women would just add onto his stress.A blur of pink at the hospital has him re-evaluating everything he knows.Bachelor! Sasuke x Doctor! Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	A Stubborn Bachleor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be a very short fic (possibly 3-5 chapters!) It was originally a snippet I wrote from a concept request, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> The request came in from @myr_art on twitter (follow her she has amazing art! and thank you for the concept!) 
> 
> And if you'd like to catch up on updates and daily ss snippets follow me @su_sakka on twitter! 
> 
> Please free to comment/or give any feedback! I read them all!

When Sasuke steps out of his apartment he’s met with a harsh beam of sunlight and the sound of car horns, he hates it, _he hates going outside._

If he could paint the perfect day for himself, it would be him, _alone_ , in his sweats, slouched around his couch watching some sort of thriller. That was it, _Sasuke was a simple man._

His one and only friend had told him he was wasting away his glory days. Twenty-six and employed had apparently been the standard nowadays, weren’t these just the bare necessities? _Women were weird._

But when Naruto urges him to loosen up a bit, to go out and enjoy the little time he has left before his midlife crisis, Sasuke frowns and rolls his eyes, he knows the his form of _‘fun’_ is getting hammered at some night strip at 4:00 am, _a hard pass._

His mother isn’t any better, she too shares the same philosophy. _‘Go out and get married soon, you’re getting too old!”_ she’d tell him repeatedly until his ears would bleed, he tried to understand her perspective, she was a mother after all, so he attempted to listen, to pretend to care, and if it had stopped at the nagging he wouldn’t mind _— but it didn’t._

_‘Oh Sasuke, this is Sori, you know from down the street, she stopped by to say hello’_

_Sasuke knows the girl didn’t just willingly bring herself to their doorstep, this was his mother’s doing._

_‘Hello’ he barely gives the girl a glance._

_‘Why don’t you two catch up—where are you going dear?’_

_‘Back to my place’_

_‘But you just got here’_

_‘Looks like I’m leaving then’ he doesn’t even bid the girl a farewell before slipping out the door._

It’s not like he wasn’t attracted to women, embarrassingly enough he would find himself on his bed, laptop resting on his lap, some shady third-party website would sure give his software a virus or two, _but duty called._

It was all staged of course, there was no real emotional connection behind all the moans and groans, it was all just for show. And for the meantime, it would be enough, _enough to help him relieve the days worth of pent up stress_ , but afterwards there would be this nagging in his chest.

_Was that all he wanted?_

Surely not, surprisingly— he hated being touched, hated the compactness of the morning subway, hated the subtle shoulder rubs from his boss ( _who hit on him way too frequently_ ), and the list went _on and on._

* * *

* * *

“Good morning! _First and last name please_ ” a woman with shoulder length black hair and dark-rimmed glasses beams at him, Sasuke frowns slightly at the overdramatic tone in her voice.

“Mikoto Uchiha” he replies curtly.

“Ah, you were here yesterday weren’t you” she giggles “ _Sasuke is it?"_

“Yeah” he doesn’t question how she knows his name, doesn’t even remember if she’s been the same front desk employee for the duration of his visits, and frankly he doesn’t care.

The woman beside her joins in on her giggle fest, even nudging her arm slightly causing the black-haired employee to blush “Is Mikoto-san your mother?”

“Yes, _now is it okay if I can_ —”

He’s cut off when she laces her fingers underneath her chin and leans in “How lucky, she has such a caring son, _handsome too_ ”

His brows knit together, he’s blatantly aware of the compliment, but it makes him uncomfortable, the giggling, whispers, and blushes. All Sasuke can do is give the woman a curt nod, which she doesn’t take too well when he watches her smile warp into a slight frown.

“You can head on up” she clears her throat “ _Good day_ ”

* * *

* * *

“They said I should be discharged within a few days, hopefully by Friday” Mikoto smiles wearily at her son.

“ _Hn_ ” he props himself against the wall with his arms crossed “Is that what the Dr. Tsunadae told you?”

“Oh, did I not tell you yesterday, there’s a new doctor who’s treating me, _Dr. Haruno_ , she’s been the one checking in on me and running my current tests”

“Is that so”

“Did I mention Dr. Haruno is quite the catch” his mother winks “She has these gorgeous pink locks, _and she’s just so_ —”

“ _Mother_ ”

Sasuke already knows where this is going. Leave it to his mother to be bed-ridden and still attempt to play matchmaker. How many times was he going to have to convince her he was not interested? _Apparently more than a thousand._

“ _She’s extremely nice_ ” she tries again and her son just huffs.

He had no drive to find a wife or a girlfriend at that. Every girl his mother had attempted to set him up with sparked nothing in him, the lucky ones were the women who didn’t manage to annoy him within a ten-second interval, and so far that had been _no one._

Perhaps he had just been destined to be alone.

_He had no problem with that._

“Itachi came by with the kids yesterday night” she smiles softly “He’s so happy with Izumi, it’s beautiful really” she drawls out a long sigh “When will I be able to see some grandchildren from you?”

He scoffs “ _Mother_ , I don’t know how many times I’m going to tell you—”

A creak interrupts his response, when he glances to the side he catches strands of pink peeking through the crack of the door “Hello, Mikoto-San, it’s me Dr. Haruno” she steps in fully now “I just ran your tests and— _oh hello_ ” 

A sudden waft of strawberries floods the room, he stumbles backwards a bit before catching his balance again, when he blinks a few times, emeralds are beaming straight at him “You must be her son, _correct?_ ”

He can’t seem to snap out of the green trance he’s succumb himself to. Such a contrast to his obsidian orbs, matter of fact, everything about her had been strikingly opposite. His eyes dart to her hair, like his mother said, _pink_ , _the pinkest of pink_ , and her entire attire—underneath the white coat had been a vibrant red dress.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh—” he clears his throat “Yes that’s me, _I am her son_ ”

“Ah, so nice to finally meet you” she holds out her hand “I’m Dr. Haruno, and your name?”

When he hesitantly reaches out to shake her hand, the contact sparks a dull fire in his stomach, her fingers are soft and slender against his palm, he nearly forgets to introduce himself.

“Sasuke” he stammers “Sasuke Uchiha”

“Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun” her eyes crinkle as she pulls her hand back to her side.

She turns to his mother and raises her clipboard “I ran all your tests, everything looks perfect, you should be discharged in four days”

“Oh, that’s wonderful news” Mikoto sighs happily “I mean don’t get me wrong, I am so thankful for your services but I do miss my home”

“I’m sure you do” she cranes her neck “You’ll have to take care of her once she returns, although her recovery is near finished, it’s important she doesn’t do any vigorous work that will strain her body”

“I will”

“He’s very overprotective of me” she clutches Sakura’s sleeve “I’m sure I’ll be okay when I return”

“That’s good, you must be lucky, having such a caring son”

That line, the front-desk associate had said the same exact thing to him minutes ago, it was praise but he didn’t take it as such, if anything it was quite unpleasant. But for some reason, he didn’t feel the same discomfort when the comment had been said through Sakura’s lips, _no_ , in fact, he felt quite giddy, maybe a little _too_ giddy.

“I try my best”

“I’ll be back in another hour or so to see how’re you’re doing, please don’t hesitate to call a nurse if something goes wrong”

“Thank you so much dear”

“No problem” she whips back and smiles at Sasuke, he feels his chest grow tighter as she approaches him.

“Nice meeting you, Sasuke-kun” she grins at him once more before she steps past him.

_Sasuke hated artificial smiles, but hell, he could watch her smile for days on end._

* * *

* * *

After an hour of _‘Oh isn’t she just beautiful’_ and _‘Maybe she’s into you’_ Sasuke realizes he’s finally had enough, he bids his mother farewell with a kiss on the cheek and a promise that he’d be back to visit her tomorrow.

_What were the chances of running into her again?_

He’s mad at himself for becoming hyper-aware of his surroundings, unconsciously trying to find a blur of pink within the crows of white and black.

Why was she making him feel this way? _This was foreign._

She was pretty there was no denying that, _but so what?_ He had seen numerous of beautiful women. All his cousin Shisui had brought him were models, pretty air-heads who knew nothing but shopping and gossip, or just plain old eye-candy.

And he was attracted to them, _sure_ , up until they’d open their mouth.

But the doctor had been a tad different from the rest, because he hadn’t felt the surge of annoyance and displeasure when she had opened her mouth to speak to him, quite the opposite actually, her voice, high and energetic as it was, was oddly soothing at the same time.

A low grumble snaps him away from his thoughts, a quick glance at his wrist-watch tells him it’s way past lunch-time, and his stomach couldn’t agree more.

* * *

* * *

A hospital food court couldn’t be that bad.

_It was._

Doctors, nurses, visitors, _hell_ , even patients were all bustling through the cafeteria, red trays in their hand as they chatted away about the seasonal flu or about that one patient that just gave them a headache.

 _Something simple_ , because Sasuke doesn’t like complicated things. Miso soup and some rice, that will fill him up for the time being.

 _Something far away_ , because Sasuke doesn’t like sitting around people and involuntarily eaves dropping on their stupid conversations, he settles for a seat in the back, the most peace and quiet he’ll get.

* * *

* * *

“Is this seat taken?”

He nearly chokes when he registers the voice in his mind, his eyes snap up from his lunch.

It’s her, ** _it’s her._**

She doesn’t wait for him to respond, she just slips onto the bench without a care in the world as Sasuke is left choking on a spoonful of rice.

“Sorry” he manages to clear his throat “It’s not taken” he glances back down at his tray, cursing himself internally for his inability to speak.

She was just a regular woman, _what’s wrong with him?_

“The hospital cafeteria is kind of lame isn’t it?” she chuckles “Sorry about that”

“It’s fine” he takes a sip of his water “I don’t mean to be rude but— _why are you here?_ ”

“ _Ouch_ ” she frowns slightly “Do you want me to go?”

“No” he replies quickly “Why are you sitting here with me? _How did you find me_ is a better question I suppose”

“The only person sitting all the way in the back, you stick out like a sore thumb” she’s smiling again.

“I prefer to stick by myself”

“I can see that”

He feels inferior for some reason, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out Sakura is a socialite, from the way she smiles all the way down to her ability to initate conversation, she’s a natural at it.

And Sasuke couldn’t talk to a rock. He begins to wonder if she finds that unattractive.

“I’m on my break” she hums “I’ve been on my feet all day, I look forward to lunch, I get to sit down with some mediocre food for thirty minutes”

“Hn”

He tries not to ogle her, but he finds the task impossible.

With every shift of her arm, her cleavage is pressing against the neck of her dress, it sends his mind racing as he begins to deduce just how soft and unblemished her skin seems, his fingers twitch underneath the table.

When she parts her lips to take a bite of her food, he can’t help but wonder how they’d feel pressed against his.

“Your mother tells me you’re quite the bachelor” she quirks a brow “ _A stubborn one at that_ ”

“Oh” he furrows his brows, Sasuke begins hoping and praying his mother didn’t just go off on a tangent about him, although Mikoto adored her son, she was quite open when it came to exposing his flaws, and Sasuke was a very private person “I apologize, _just disregard_ —”

“She never told me how handsome you were” the corner of her lips tug into a smirk “ _A crucial detail she left out huh_ ”

He has to pinch himself to confirm he is in fact not dreaming.

His cheeks are the first ones to heat up, a blush spreads across them quickly, second is his stomach, when she giggles at his reaction a few wires short-circuit in his brain and he starts spewing nonsense.

The words come out incoherent and jumbled, “I— _excuse me_ —did you just?”

She rolls her eyes “ _Oh c’mon_ , I’m sure you’re quite the heartbeaker, your looks tell me all I need to know”

It was a compliment of course, but Sasuke does not want her to get the wrong idea, but at the same time he doesn’t want to let her know he has zero experience with women. It’s a lose-lose situation for him _really._

“I don’t really have a drive for the dating scene”

“Oh is that so?” she takes her bottom lip in between her teeth “ _So hypothetically speaking_ , if I were to be interested in you, it would be a lost cause?”

 _Now_ , he might have little to no experience with women, didn’t know what went on in that little cluttered brain of theirs, didn’t know their thought process, couldn’t figure out one for the life of him.

But if Sasuke didn’t know any better he would think Sakura was asking him out.

_Was she asking him out?_

A series of emotions flash across his face.

_Surprise_ , only because what the hell had she seen in him? A stubborn wall-flower with a dead-look in his eyes couldn’t be her type. She deserved better than that.

_Doubt_ , she was playing with his emotions, _she had to be_. A socialite like her was flirty by nature, he should take the comment with his cheek and think nothing of it.

_Hope_ , but what if she was interested in him? He didn’t want to screw this up, this had been the only woman able to elicit some kind of reaction out of him, _in his twenty-six years of living._

He takes a deep breath and narrows his eyes onto her, he can’t tell what she’s thinking but she still has a smug smile plastered onto her face.

“Are you _hypothetically_ saying you’re interested in me?”

“And if I am?” she bites down on her fork “Would that be a problem?”

“I guess I’d have to _hypothetically_ take you out then” he offers her a small smirk.

“ _Hypothetically speaking,_ if I were free after tomorrow, would you be able to?”

Maybe this was all a dream, and he’d wake up in a few seconds and drag himself over to the hospital only to have Dr. Tsunadae scream in his face about the dark-circles under his eyes because apparently he’s not getting enough Vitamin-D.

_Maybe._

But it didn’t matter right now.

“I guess it’s _hypothetically_ a date then”

Just when her lips curl into a smile, a dull buzzer rings and Sakura quickly digs in her pocket. She gives him an apologetic frown as she stands up “Sorry, I have to go right now”

“That’s okay”

She turns on her heel and then pauses.

“Oh and by the way” she bites her lip “ _Call me Sakura_ ”

_Sakura_

_Sakura Uchiha did have a nice ring to it._


End file.
